Family Secret Revised
by mandasangeleyes
Summary: Freya was the first experiment created by the Itex Corporation. Now 23, she has links to one of the flock members biologically, but which one? How will the flock deal? Read and find out! Slightly A/U, O/C incorporated into cannon. Some book 3 spoilers.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride Mr. James Patterson does. I do however own Freya and Radar I created those two characters . I have never written fanfiction before and this is my first fanfiction ever so please don't be too mean. I do not pretend to be a writer I just wrote this completely for fun. I am not an aspiring writer either I just had this idea for a story so that is why I wrote this story. I will be uploading a lot more chapters once they are proof read and I will try to get them up as fast as possible. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read my story it means a lot to me. I really hope you enjoy it as I much as I enjoyed writing it. Again PLEASE be gentle lol

**Family Secrets Introduction:**

**8 Years Earlier:**

Today was the day that she was going to die. All five senses were on hyper alert. The sound of a door slamming or footsteps caused her nerves to edge closer to the brink of snapping. She didn't know how she got here but knew how long she'd been in hell. Seven years. She'd been through seven long excruciating years of experiments, tests and torture. In less then three hours it would all be over. Her entire short miserable life had come down to this short time frame. She had given up years ago on the hope that someone would rescue her from the gates of hell, and welcomed the impending release of a place where she would feel no more pain. She believed in God and hoped that despite all the horrible things she'd been forced to do that she still had a chance of going to heaven.

A door to her left opened up and two men wearing white hospital type coats walked in. They strapped her arms, legs, torso, and forehead down to a hospital bed and were surprised when she didn't fight back. One of the men pulled out a long syringe filled it with a greenish yellow color liquid, tapped the needle, and proceeded to insert it into her arm while the other man prepared himself for a huge fight. He was shocked that she didn't resist or fight back. Instead, she slowly closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to consume her for all eternity. She heard the men's footsteps as they walked to the door and became fainter as they left the room.

'So this is what it's all come down to,' she thought to herself. 'I've been left here to die alone.'

'_You are not alone.'_ Said a voice in her heard. She smiled and felt a little comforted by the small voice.

'_I'll always be with you, you are never alone__**.'**_ She answered the voice back in her mind,

'I love you Radar, and I always will.' She waited for what seemed like hours, (but in actuality was only a few minutes) for the poison to take her life, but to her bewilderment nothing happened. She expected immense pain and a slow agonizing death but this was borderline cruelty not knowing when it was going to happen. The door opened again startling her and she couldn't help but think,

'Great, they've come to see if the deed was done.'

'_Wake up,'_ said Radar in her mind. _'We've come to save you.'_ Freya slowly opened her bleary eyes at the sound of Radar's voice in her mind. A man with a familiarly handsome face leaned over her, 'Daddy' she thought to herself and smiled.

He looked at her and whispered, "Freya, honey, wake up I've got to get you out of here before they come back." She blankly stared at him and finally began to lose consciousness. He un-strapped her legs, arms, torso, and forehead then he gently picked her up and carried her out the white room, down a long corridor, and squeezed them through a small hole in a wall. Radar flapped his wings effortlessly and followed them out to freedom.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: (Present Day)

Freya woke with a start; she sat up really fast in bed and put her hand on her heart. Looking over at the clock on the night stand, she noticed it read 2:45 AM in huge menacing red numbers. She kicked off the covers, slipped into her fuzzy blue slippers, and patted to the kitchen.

_'Same dream again?'_ Radar asked in her mind. Radar was the falcon that Freya met in that despicable place known as the school. The two quickly developed a strong bond when Freya was a child and they discovered their amazing ability to communicate telepathically to only one another. Radar was perched on one of the chairs in Freya's small dining room.

"Yeah, but it's weird to dream about events that actually happened though." Freya said as she walked toward the refrigerator.

_'Depends'_ thought Radar, '_If you are reliving something in a dream then maybe it's a message or important in some way.'_ Radar watched Freya take out a pitcher of orange juice, pour herself a glass, replace the pitcher, and close the door.

"Maybe, but what could be important about what happened then, now? I've lived the past 6 or so years of my life trying to get away and forget. I really don't need my past to come back and haunt me." Freya walked into the living room with her orange juice, hoping that Radar would take the hint she didn't want to talk about it anymore tonight…

'_Hey I just thought of something_.' Nope, apparently he didn't. He followed her into the living room and perched on the back of the couch.

"What, Radar?" Freya said tersely. She was tired but not sleepy enough to go back to bed just yet so she turned on the T.V. to catch up on the news she missed earlier.

Recently it had become a routine for her to watch the second airing of the newscasts really late in order to stay up to date on what the rest of the world was up to. She didn't give him a chance to finish his thought, and put up an index finger, giving him the universal 'hang on a sec' sign. A sharply dressed anchor woman with blonde hair and way too much red lipstick appeared on the screen.

"In other news tonight," said the blonde anchorwoman, "six, what seem to be flying, children were spotted at a football stadium in Texas during a Dallas Cowboys vs. Chicago Bears game. It seems that they range from very young, 6 or 7 to early teenagers." The faces of six unsuspecting children appeared on the big TV stadium screen as the anchorwoman continued.

"We have this footage to show you." Freya couldn't believe what she was hearing, maybe it was an elaborate hoax, but if that was the case, they probably wouldn't think to have footage…would they? Sure enough six kids appeared on the big screen just like Blondie said.

Three bright-eyed, yet weathered children appeared, filling the screen. The foremost one was a little boy with spiky blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and fair skin, who looked to be about 8 years old. Immediately behind him flew another child that looked similar to the first boy, only it was a beautiful little girl. She had the same blonde hair, save for the fact that hers was curly, and the same breath taking blue eyes. The third child to appear was a beautiful little black girl with out of control tight curly pitch black hair who looked to be about 11 years old.

The last three looked to be all the same age, and if Freya had to guess, she would say they were around 14 or 15. The youngest looking teenage boy caught her attention first out of the older kids. He had very fair skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. _'He's a cute kid'_ thought Freya to herself. Behind him was a boy who had dark hair and eyes, as well as olive skin. He was a rather attractive kid for his age, though he looked like he had a dangerous side to him. Freya felt like she knew him somehow, like they had a connection, maybe she'd seen him in a dream or something. She wasn't sure but she couldn't help but think he sort of resembled her a little. The last but most definitely not least was a strikingly beautiful young girl with brown eyes almost honey color, dirty blonde hair with blonde highlights, and fair skin.

"We do not have very much information about these amazing children for you tonight but if you have any photos or video footage then please send it to our website at…" The blond anchorwoman continued talking, but Freya's mind began to wander.

These kids had wings like hers and they could fly, like she could. Or at least like she used to. It's harder to fly when you live in a big city and people seeing you fly could cause massive chaos. Freya couldn't help wondering, were they made by the same demented scientists that created her? Or did someone else do this? She was supposed to have been destroyed because she became too powerful. Were these kids engineered to replace her? Her mind was reeling and she was so lost in her own thoughts that when Radar butted in and startled her.

_'Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted_.' Radar chimed in.

"What?" Freya snapped, obviously annoyed with his unwelcome intrusion.

_'I think those kids are your replacements. When they supposedly "destroyed" you, they created more they could control or at least thought they could control.' _Radar thought helpfully. Radar was very serious as he thought this. Freya could read Radar like a book and knew when he was serious by a simple look in his eye. He had that look and she tried not to brush him off and hurt his feelings so she said as delicately as possible,

"I don't know Radar but if those kids have been through half of what I went through then they need my help. I think I should try to form an alliance with them." Freya said becoming lost in thought.

_"Oh! No!' _Radar thought sternly_, 'You are supposed to lay low and stay off the grid. If the school knew you were still alive they would stop at nothing to kill you, if they were given the chance. I won't let you risk that.' _Freya smiled.

"I appreciate your heartfelt concern but last time I checked I was calling the shots and besides you don't have that kind of control over me. I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself." Freya said in matter-of fact tone.

_'Fine, do what you want, but I'm not bailing your sorry butt out of trouble the next time it needs saving,'_ and with that Radar flew into his own bedroom. Freya became really tired all of a sudden. She turned off the TV got up off the couch, placed her glass in the sink and went to bed. That night she dreamt of six flying children who may have a link to her past…and perhaps become a part of her future.


End file.
